A pressure switch is a device that closes or opens an electrical contact when a measured pressure is above or below a certain preset pressure threshold. Pressure switches are used in a variety of different settings including manufacturing plants, automobiles, aircraft, and heavy machinery; some of these settings require the measurement of extremely high pressures. Many pressure switches utilize electromechanical devices, while others utilize a combination of piezoresistive devices or other pressure measuring sensors in conjunction with electromechanical relays. After extended use, the physical components of a pressure switch can wear down, causing the pressure switch to provide inaccurate measurements, or to fail entirely.
Accordingly, there is a need for a more durable pressure switch that can operate reliably over many more uses than a conventional pressure switch and that can be used in high pressure environments.